Nemesis
|classification = Perfect Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 68,000,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Nemesis Driver |family = Tatsunori Kinniku (Brother) Mayumi Kinniku (Nephew) Ataru Kinniku (Nephew) Suguru Kinniku (Nephew) |manga=Perfect Large Numbers Arc }}The younger brother of Tatsunori Kinniku. About The younger brother of Tatsunori, Sadaharu Kinniku started out life into the royal Kinniku family. He possessed a genius wrestling ability and believed himself to be superior to his brother. At the mere age of thirteen, he unconsciously performed the Muscle Spark, which killed his sparring partner in the process. He was thus locked away in an underground dungeon and his existence erased from history. After receiving the death sentence, he escaped from prison to Mt. St. Parfait where he faced off against Mirageman. Recognising Sadaharu as the descendant of Silverman, Mirageman invited him to become reborn as the Perfect Chojin Nemesis. Story (More to Come) Techniques Battleship Sinker: '''One of Nemesis's finisher. Nemeisis tosses his opponent up into the air. Then he faces back-to-back to his enemy and grab the opponent behind his back then slam the opponent's head into the ground. It was first uses twice to kill Robin and fight with Ramenman, but in the battle with Kinnikuman, Suguru manages to grab the rope to minimize the damage. '''New Kinniku Buster: Perfect Muscle Spark: '''One of the Kinniku Clan's '''Three Great Techniques. Nemesis bounces his opponent off his chest and into the air numerous times. He then leaps up after them and gets behind them. He then grabs their wrists with his hands, their neck with his right leg, and their left leg with his left leg, and pulls. As they descend, he gets back-to-back with his opponent and grabs their arms and hooks their legs with his. Right before they hit the canvas, he arches his back causing his opponent's body to fold, and drives them neck and knees first into the canvas. Despite being an extremely difficult technique to pull off, Nemesis was able to use it when he was only 13. Despite looking identical to Suguru's Muscle Spark, most people claim it is a different technique since Nemesis's Muscle Spark always carry a intent to kill( Since Muscle Spark is a mercy move to let the opponent live) Nemesis Driver: '''A technique look quite similar to Kinnikuman's '''Kinniku Driver, but more effective and difficult(This technique demand a extremely flexible body to perform, which only Nemesis can since he can coil himself around the opponent's neck just by break some ribs to make his spine more flexible). Nemesis first drop kick the opponent and push them into the air. While descending on the air, Nemesis grabs both the opponent's leg while step both his feet on the opponent's chin. Since he keep both his legs on the chin, it is near-impossible to fry him off. But in the battle with Kinnikuman, Suguru was able to counter this technique by rapidly spinning around to make Nemesis lose his balance and escape. Perfect Defender: The basis for the Niku Curtain. A special defensive stance that enables the user to stand up to an onslaught of attacks. Nemesis holds his forearms in front of his face in an upside down V. But this techinique is uses to defend from attacks, it can't protect the user from grappling technique or an attack from above the guard. Perfect Assailant: '''Nemesis jumps into the air and proceed to ascent to a nosedive. Then he clasped his hand and stab the opponent. He first uses this technique when he throws Robin Mask into the air and stab his back with it. Later, he uses it again in the battle with Kinnikuman '''Neck Pump Up: Nemesis takes a deep breath in order to make his neck swell up in order to make a gap to escape. This is an effective move to escape from any grappling technique that grab his neck. He uses this technique to escape from Robin Mask's Robin Special. Ultimate Romero Special: '''A modified version of '''Romero Special. Instead of grabs the opponent's arms and locks them, Nemesis first put the opponent on a back choke sleeper hold then locking his legs with his opponent's then elevating them up into submission . Perfection Buster: A better version of Kinniku Buster Reversal, when Kinnikuman uses Kinniku Buster on him. Nemesis not only reverse their positions so he is the one who has Suguru trapped in the Kinniku Buster, but he also lock all of his limbs by using his legs to hold Suguru's arm to prevent him from using escape technique such as Neo Kinniku Buster. Arrogant Spark: '''The prototype of the '''Muscle Spark. Nemesis bounces his opponent off his chest and into the air numerous times. He then leaps up after them and gets behind them. He then grabs their wrists with his hands(his right arm grabs his opponent's left arm and his left arm grabs his opponent's right arm then entangles it behind his opponent's head), their neck with his right leg, and their left leg with his left leg, and pulls. As they descend, he gets back-to-back with his opponent and grabs their arms and fold it tightly and hooks their legs with his. This cause the opponent's head begin to look down to the ground to the speed pushing. Due to never practising it for his life, the Arrogant Spark puts a lot of strain on Nemesis's body, making it unable to kill Kinnikuman and damage his body even worse than Suguru Busters Docking: '''A two platoon maneuver perform by Nemesis and Polarman. First Nemesis and Polarman lifts both their opponent into the air. Then in the air, Nemesis places half of both the opponent's neck and one of their shoulder on his shoulder and grabs one of their thighs while Polarman do the similar set-up to both opponent, creating a twin '''Kinniku Buster. Their then jumps up and lands in a sit-down position, causing damage to the neck, spine, and groin. It was first use on Kinnikuman and Terryman, but it was interupted by Diabolos's Spring Bazooka. Career Record ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Robin Mask (Battleship Sink) *O Ramenman (Perfect Muscle Spark) *X Kinnikuman (Perfect Muscle Spark) Gallery Nemesis.jpg 'Trivia' *Nemesis is named after Sadaharu Oh. References Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Perfect Large Numbers Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Kinniku Clan Category:Planet Kinniku Princes